This invention relates generally to navigation systems, and more particularly, to a system providing navigation of a motorized device.
It is currently common practice for people to pay a lawn service to mow their yard. The mowing service is typically performed once a week and can be costly. Otherwise, individuals often spend several hours mowing their yard each weekend. This takes away from leisure time or time with family.
Lawn mowers are known to help reduce the human effort required to mow a yard or lawn. These powered devices automate the physical component of separating taller grass from shorter grass, namely, providing a powered blade to cut grass. It is also known to provide automatic lawn maintenance. For example, a mowing area may be defined and bounded by electronic markers, for example, transceivers that provide radio signals to guide a mower. Navigation systems for mowers that utilize Global Positioning System (GPS) navigation are also known. The mower in these systems may include an antenna or similar device to transmit and receive signals. Other navigation control systems are also known, for example, based on the time of movement of the mower or incremental counting of wheel rotation.
However, these known navigation systems for mowers are often expensive and may require substantial time in setup. Further, these systems can be complex to operate.